


Don Plateado

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, 开放式关系
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Summary: cp: 梅林x贝蒂威尔可能的雷点: 提及梅林mob，非一对一关系，





	Don Plateado

我将终生行走在取悦自己的道路上，这项任务的难度超过了其他一切的总和。

 

贝蒂威尔又在酒吧里捡到梅林。

 

说是捡到也不准确。这对恋人保持着截然相反而毫无关联的生活：贝蒂威尔朝九晚五，做饭健身，而梅林睡到下午四点半，起来写稿，再去酒吧呆到凌晨一点，把各式各样的姑娘带回屋里，并把正牌男朋友关在门外。

 

性和酒是灵感来源。梅林说，我不介意你因此离我而去，是，我会难过；不是，我没有不在意你。

 

贝蒂威尔不同梅林喝酒，比起和不靠谱的男朋友喝，他更愿意和崔斯坦、高文一群人去日式居酒屋小心翼翼地尝试清酒，是某种干脆而辛辣的甜味，并且度数不高。梅林喜欢长岛冰茶，他喝不醉的体质也助长了对这种甜味酒精饮料的热爱，在他品尝伏特加、琴酒和威士忌混合物时贝蒂威尔会开一罐樱桃味Dr.Pepper，与他碰杯。在梅林眼中他犹如一位骑士，纯洁而自律，如同从骑士小说里走出来一样。

 

你应当去找一个桑丘·潘沙。某次性爱过后梅林有些困惑地望着他的男友问，为什么不呢？为什么非得沉迷在我用文字造出的梦呢？

 

我不知道。梅林。就像我不知道你为什么坚持绝对不被我推一样。贝蒂威尔也困惑了，梅林的表情本身就是谜面，与他玩海龟汤他永远是一副温柔地失望的微笑表情。他自认不像对方描述的那样是一个“骑士”，他没看过堂吉柯德，也不憧憬温柔美丽的贵族小姐，至多自称为务实忠诚的普通人。

 

梅林整个人都是一个谜团，他正一边抽着烟一边喃喃自语，不。你应当是别的谁的桑丘。不，你应当是华生医生，有魅力的，吸引过诸多女性的那种故事角色。

 

就算你这么说我也没看过很多骑士小说。贝蒂威尔挥挥手驱散烟味，一个人下床去洗澡，梅林依旧沉默地抽着烟，直到它燃尽。

 

贝蒂威尔也不知道自己谈的是哪门子恋爱。他的上司的正在准备打离婚官司，他朋友的对象不巧是前面那位打离婚官司的另一位当事人，他的gay友因为母亲的原因患上了深刻的恐女症，乃至于恐惧万圣节游行时扮女装的梅林。 每个人都是一本书。他告诉梅林。

 

除了咨询师，他也没有别人可诉说：梅林看他的眼神越发像审视一个书中的角色。他无疑是爱着他的作品，因此看着自己的时候紫灰色的眼睛里包含了更多的爱意，这让贝蒂威尔不合时宜地想到了紫灰色的雾霭，太阳出来便散去了。相应的，警察的工作对他来说更像是生活的某个零件，和一日三餐，与同事校友们聚会，去酒吧捞梅林排在一起。

 

他发现他和梅林的性从来离不开酒，他并不是很能喝的人，也不理解这种麻痹人的饮料为什么比Dr.Pepper更有人气。梅林和凯对喝深水炸弹时他在啜马提尼，小心翼翼地吹开薄荷叶再小心翼翼地不让自己喝醉。他不参与他们给阿尔托莉雅推荐律师的讨论，只是看着二人往脱衣舞女的胸衣里塞钞票。

 

 

梅林将桌面上的文件拖到回收站，合上电脑转过转椅朝着贝蒂威尔，“我认为我们没必要在一起了。”贝蒂威尔一点也不惊讶，像是一直在等这句话一样，等着梅林的下文。他清楚梅林是一个对前任们相当友好的人，这并不是因为他是个好人，而是因为他一贯如此。“对不起”梅林说，像是他不小心碰翻了一杯水，再积极地把它们擦掉，“现在的我和此前任何时候的我都不同了。”他把笔转成一个指尖陀螺，“我没有必要再写了。所有的一切都已经写完了。”

 

贝蒂威尔甚至没有匀出精力来悲伤，那你的责编怎么办呢，杂志社的违约金我记得还是一笔不小的数目。他看着对方手中旋转的钢笔想，自己大概又让对方失望了吧。他从梅林的笑容中解读不出含义，只能听见对方“不愧是你”的评价。

 

不用担心我，卢修斯……不，贝蒂威尔。我耽误你太久了。梅林离开座位给自己倒了杯牛奶，一个平凡的男人，他流连花丛，他使用魔法，他的男朋友是个骑士，每天的工作八成在重复前一天。这是个复杂的问题。梅林露出天真的微笑，舔掉嘴唇上方的一层牛奶，魔法师从未觉得被取悦过，不论骑士为他献上什么样的珍宝，而他只是因为无事可做就接受了。这就是我最后的故事。

 

贝蒂威尔听话地，甚至乖顺地搬出了梅林的公寓。他熟知兰波和魏尔伦的故事，那故事由梅林重复在他耳边讲了几百遍，于是他思考了一瞬如何表达而不激怒梅林。过后他平稳地放弃了思考，因为梅林显然不是喜欢枪械的类型。

 

于是贝蒂威尔走进熟悉的紫灰色雾霭。我不懂艺术，但是世界上有无数的故事。他说。

 

是的。梅林微笑着同意了，可这一个完结了。

 

 

end


End file.
